transformers_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Call Of The Primitives
Synopsis Prologue In this week's Campaign Event, it's the primal rage of the Predacons against some of the bravest and smartest of the Autobots! In the aftermath of an unusual battle against a common foe, old rivalries heat up once more. After fighting side-by-side against their common enemy, the Decepticons and Autobots turn on each other once more. Their temporary alliance had been an awkward and fragile one and now, with the destruction of their common foe, the feral instincts of the Predacons have flared up and they attacked those whom they believed to be the weakest of the Autobots. But appearances are deceiving and their Autobot prey proved to be more resilient and strong-spirited than expected! Will the feral Predacons overrun the Autobots? Can the brave Autobots match strength with the fierce Decepticons? Find out in this week's Episode: "Call of the Primitives" Easy Campaign Operation: Death from above Up high in the air, with targets arrayed far below him, Divebomb is raining down terror onto the Autobots. Enjoying his aerial supremacy, Divebomb has a hard time picking where to start his destruction. Soon though he will learn that his terror from the skies is about to end, as the Autobots team up and their combined abilities will prove more than a match to his predatory skills. Medium Campaign Operation: Call of the Wild Many predators enjoy playing with their prey, but not Headstrong. His tenacity and stubbornness compensate for his lack of patience and intelligence. Once he has set his mind on a target he will charge into it no matter what. And today, a couple of Autobots have caught his eye... Hard Campaign Operation: Primal Rage Tracking down Rampage on this Battlefield was easy for the Autobots. All they had to do was follow the trail of massive devastation. But catching up with Rampage isn't the hard part, as it's merely the beginning of a tough battle with an enemy composed of pure hyper-energetic and destructive fury. Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Blurr will need to combine their unique talents in an effort to take this vicious, but easily distracted foe down. Epilogue Bumblebee and his heroic band of Autobots have managed to keep the wild Predacons at bay... at least for now. But have they truly been tamed? Stay tuned! Participating in the episode 1) Select an unlocked campaign. 2) Clear all Battlefields by completing all Missions. 3) Battle the Battlefield's End Boss to unlock the next Battlefield or Campaign. 4) The higher the Mission, Battlefield and Campaign, the bigger the rewards. 5) Capture defeated Cards to earn more points and rewards. 6) Earn additional rewards through point rewards and leaderboard ranking. 7) For this Episode, cards that are evolving get a bigger Episode Battle Bonus! Playing special campaign After starting the Episode, you can access the Special Campaigns from the campaign select menu. There you must fight your way through a series of increasingly difficult battlefields and missions. You must defeat the final Boss in the last battlefield in order to unlock and progress to the next campaign. Mission battles You must engage every wave in order to progress; you cannot skip these battles. Regardless of the battle's result you will progress to the next wave, but you will not earn any Episode points and rewards if you lose. Battles consume Battle Cubes. Captures Every enemy you defeat can be captured. You must use a Energon Net or Energon Chain capture item for this. Successful captures reward you with the card, extra items and additional Episode point rewards. Raid Cards Blurr (2) - x3 raid Wheeljack (3) - x5 raid Bumblebee (5) - x10 raid Reward Cards Razorclaw (2) Razorclaw (2) Weapon Captures Bosses Rampage (2) Headstrong (2) Divebomb (2) Mob Waves Note: Locations are random. Category:Campaign Events